Lost Luck
by g for gnome
Summary: Some of the Bohemians lucky object have gone missing, from the ost obscure places. As the small group wonder where there precious items have gone the answer stumbles across them.Just a short fun fic. Rated K-plus just incase.


So I went for a medical examination and was asked to make up a story including 5 random objects that I picked out of a bag.

I'll let you guys read it and guess what the 5 objects are, most are more obvious than others. Have fun reading and reviews are always helpful :-)

Meat woke in the dark of her room, the slight flicker of the candle still lit from the previous night. She yawned, taking in the morning's oxygen – well she believed it to be morning anyway. She could never really tell without looking at the dashboard of the control room she slept in every night. She took a look over at the red lighter digital numbers. 4:37am it read.

"Early again" she laughed to herself. Meat heard a clattering from outside and wanted to investigate. Squinting at the surprising light of the underground station outside her room she entered the main entrance of the Heartbreak Hotel.

At the other end of the platform she noticed someone throwing random objects over their shoulder. Avoiding a short chain flew her way; she walked over to the girl. Realising who it was only made Meat more curious what the person was doing.

"Pink?" she said, the younger girl turned to the sound of her name. "What exactly are you doing? It's goodness knows how early and you're making noise as if reliving last night."

"I've lost it!" the girl replied in a panic.

"Don't I know that." Meat said in a low humoured tone.

"Shut up I'm serious." Pink lightly punched her girlfriend's arm with a shocked smile on her face. "It's my lucky pink hairband. I had it in my hair last night, then in the morning it had gone!" Meat's face was deciding between humoured sympathy and fall-on-the-floor laugher

The Scot heard low footsteps behind her, clearly the person wanted to sneak up on her. She waited for the footsteps to get close enough before she smirked. In an instant she turned on the person.

"Boo!" she said quickly. Laughing, Meat watched as Prince shook himself back into his skin after the spook he had just got from his baby, by two years, sister. "Want something?" she asked sweetly.

"A normal heart rate would be nice." He said breathlessly.

"What you get for attempting to do it to me." The girl's brother tusked at her, telling her she was wrong, but her face insured him she _knew _he meant to. "So what was it you _did _want?" she repeated.

"Someone's nicked me lucky paperclip. I was wonderin' if you'd taken it... again." Meat thought for a moment trying to remember the last time she had taken Prince's 'lucky paperclip':

_When Meat was about 9 she had a fetish for breaking things. That included bending, smashing, burning, and biting. Anything that would cause something to break, big or small. Macca had put a barrier on the bar to keep her from smashing any pint glasses, but he would happily give her all the old finished bottles to dispose of. Anyway, she came across a small bended piece of wire in her room one day, picking it up she thought it was nothing special. She tried to bite it, but it was too small to really make a mark, and it tasted funny. She was just about to bend it when her older brother, Prince, came crashing through their room door ordering her to put it down._

"I don't know why you would think such an outrageous thing of me, big brother." Meat said innocently.

"Ha ha very funny, hand it over." The man said.

"I don't have it." She said with a cheeky smile.

"Oh yeah?" Prince challenged, his sister nodded. "We'll see about that." With a laugh Prince pounced on Meat and began to tickle her. She begged him, through pained laughter, to stop, but he was having too much fun. Pink just stood there as her girlfriend rolled around on the floor in uncontrollable laughter, caused by her brother's continuous tickling.

None of them noticed Macca walk over and stand next to Pink until he spoke.

"My money's on Meat." He said with a laugh, giving the girl next to him a fright. Prince stopped his mucking about and looked up at the Bohemian leader.

"What money?" he asked sarcastically. Meat was still rolling about laughing, so much so that her chest was beginning to hurt.

"She alright?" Macca asked curiously.

"She'll be fine." Prince and Pink said simultaneously, looking at each other before letting out a small laugh of their own.

"Good cause I need to ask you kids a serious question." Meat immediately stopped laughing when she heard Macca say this. When he said serious, he meant it. She got up from the floor, brushed herself off, and walked over to the other three Bohemians. When Macca saw they were listening he continued. "My lucky sponge has gone missing" All three of the younger rebels, Meat, Prince and Pink, burst into laughter. Macca didn't understand the hilarity of it. "Dunno what you're laughing at Miss Loaf, your lucky feather's missing."

"It's just that that sponge has got to be lucky to survive your pits." Meat laughed, then taking in the last part of what the man had said she straightened up.

"Roxanne's gone missing?" she asked, feeling the back of her hair with one hand to check.

"You named your feather 'Roxanne'?" Pink asked, straightening up herself. Meat took her hand down from her hair and looked suspiciously innocent.

"No..." she said.

"After her old name." Prince said matter-of-factly, also straightening up, but still holding some of his amusement of Macca's sponge.

"Prince it's not funny! That was from my first time of scavenging with-" she took a gulp, remembering her girlfriend was right next to her, "Brit." She finished.

"No I know," Prince defended, cracking a smile, "I'm still not over the fact Ma-" and with that he returned to his hysterical laughter, with odd looks from his sister and her companion.

"I'm not really that unclean Prince." Macca told the shaking body on the floor. Pink and Meat simultaneously looked at the rebel leader.

"You really are!" they said together.

"So," Meat said after everything - everything being Prince - had calmed down, "where has all our things disappeared to?"

At that moment, as if on cue, she noticed a certain boy walking in the direction of Macca's room holding a sponge, a paperclip, and a pink hairband around his wrist.

"Galileo Figero stop right where you stand!" she shouted as she walked over to the boy facing away from her. He stopped in his tracks, instantly recognising the voice all too well.

"It wasn't me I swear! I didn't do it! It was Cliff who stole your tartan skirt!" he protested his innocence in fear of the girl behind him. She enjoyed the fact that he was so scared of her. She and Scaz often teamed together and really freaked him out.

"You nicked my favourite skirt?" the boy winced at the tone in her voice, not realising that the girl wasn't serious. The boy gulped.

"N- no." He stuttered.

"Galileo Figero when are you going to learn not to lie to me?" he gulped again, but didn't answer. She was using her authorial, the one she usually does before he gets hit. There was a silence between them that seemed to last forever. "So." The suddenness of the word made him jump, and her circling to face him didn't help either. "What you got there?" he relaxed a little.

"Oh just some stuff Scara needed for her guitar, she wanted to have a full clean of it; so scrub, and tune thoroughly."

"Right, right." Meat said understandingly. "With other people's stuff?" she shouted. Gaz was stunned, he knew the stuff he took belonged to people, but he never realised they were _that_ important to them.

"What's so special about it all?" he said as the other three Bohemians walked over.

"My lucky paperclip? That held my texts together before they got burned by _someone_." Prince looked over at Meat who smiled innocently.

"Scara used it to tune her guitar; she needed to tighten the string's screws." Galileo defended, handing the object back to it's owner.

"My lucky hairband? Meat got it for me because it's my namesake."

"She needed to keep her hair out of her face to concentrate." He took it off his wrist and gave it back to Pink who used it to put her hair in a ponytail.

"My lucky sponge? The one that-"

"Survived a wash with you?" Meat interrupted.

"Oh shush will you." Macca told her, before turning to the boy for his explanation of why he took it.

"She needed something strong that would clean it thoroughly 'cause there's still some bits of rubble embedded in it." Gaz explained, chucking it to Macca.

"And I expect you took my Roxanne as well?" Meat asked annoyed, folding her arms. Gaz looked confused and gazed at Pink over Meat's shoulder. She mouthed the word 'feather', gesturing at her hair. Realising what the blonde had meant he returned his view to Meat.

"Well she needed to decorate it, being the same colour as the guitar an' all. She hung it off the neck."

"What?" Meatloaf was almost steaming at this news, Prince was positive he could roast a sausage from the heat radiating from his sister.

"I think you might want to run." He advised the boy, "Fast." Galileo didn't need to be told twice, within a second he was gone, bounding for the nearest exist, Meat inches behind.

"Get back here Dreamer! You'll permanently dream when I'm done with you!" she shouted after him.

"My bets are on Meat." Pink said jokingly when the other two were out of earshot.

"Nah, Scara will get to him first when she realises who's feather she's got." Prince challenged.

"You're on!"


End file.
